Aviation engines typically do not include air filters and therefore airborne environmental aerosols and particulate can have significant multiple negative effects on aviation engines. The varied usage and diverse global operation of aviation engines can result in a wide range in engine hardware life, time in flight and maintenance costs.
It is desirable to have an environmental data and particulate data collection and processing system to efficiently collect, classify, verify and relay data in real-time, near real time, and on-demand, as desired for understanding and predicting the health of the aviation engines.